Under that pile of socks
by Tashilover
Summary: When 16 year old Boo writes a short story about monsters, it gets a lot of attention. A little too much attention. Certain things don't like that. And these certain things are willing to harm Boo, just to keep her quiet.
1. Chapter 1

Mary shifted from foot to foot nervously. In her hands, she twisted the blue binder that held her science notes and little love poems to Daniel Mitcher. She didn't want to stare at her sophomore English teacher Mr. Verdi too much, but she couldn't help it.

Mr. Verdi blue eyes quickly read the battered papers in his hand. He covered his mouth with his other hand, his eyes so deep in concentration Mary thought they might pop out due to stress. Mary only wrote three pages, front to back. Yet Mr. Verdi read each page over and over again. After what it seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

"Mary," He breathed. "This is very imaginative."

"Is it good?" Mary asked uneasily, unsure of the meaning behind his words.

"Good?" He replied in disbelief. "I tire of wizards and magic stories. You've written about a world that's so simple, yet so wonderful."

"Yeah, but is it good?"

Mr. Verdi threw back his head and laughed. "It's very good," He finally said. "Though I'm upset there is only three pages. Will more be coming?"

"I'm still working out some of the details. But more will be coming."

"Tell me, what inspired you to write this?"

Mary looked down at her feet and blushed. "My dreams."

"Dreams?"

She nodded. "I have these dreams about monsters. I used to have them all the time when I was younger. I don't have them as often as I use to."

"Because you got older and stopped being afraid?" Mr. Verdi assumed.

"No," Mary said, trying to bring out the right words. "The monsters were never scary. Scary looking, yes, but I wasn't afraid of them. I think as I got older, I just…forgot about them."

Mr. Verdi nodded. Then he asked, "You never mentioned any names. Do they have names?"

Mary felt a little weird about talking about her monsters like they were real. If anything, Mr Verdi was a little more than curious about them. "They never had names, I don't think. If they did, I don't remember."

Mr. Verdi nodded again and the room went into silence. He then leaned forward on his desk, placed his hands together and said in all seriousness, "Mary, I believe if you send this to a publisher, they will print it.

Mary's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Would I lie? Go home, write up whatever you can think of, come back and I'll proofread it."

All of Mary's superstitions flew out of her mind when she heard that. Her mouth curved into a big smile and butterflies exploded in her stomach. "Really?" She squeaked. "You're not pulling my leg?"

"Yes!" Mr. Verdi laughed. "Yes girl! How many times do I have to say it?"

Mary couldn't contain herself any longer. With a great loud yell, she threw herself over Mr. Verdi's desk and hugged him. On lookers ignored the scene as the two began dancing in that small classroom, right during lunch time.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Most of these chapters will be short, but fun! I hope you like it so far.

Anyhoo, R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

Sully woke with a start. He gave out an audible gasp, practically throwing himself out of his bed in fear. His foot got caught in the blankets, he slipped, and his funny bone connected to his nightstand.

"Oh sweet, merciful-!"

Sully isn't one to curse and it took all his mental strength to keep him from yelling out. He held his purple/pink elbow gingerly, wondering for about the millionth time, why it's called a funny bone. There was nothing funny about it.

The nightmare came back. The first time in five years.

It always started out the same. Boo in his arms, crying against his chest. He ran down a dark purple hallway, the lights flickering, shaking as if an earthquake was happening at the moment. Behind him, Waternoose gave chase. His big spider legs tapped heedlessly behind Sully, loud and ominous.

Sully doesn't even know why he is running through purple halls. Monster Inc.'s halls were a light blue.

Then halfway through the chase, Sully suddenly slows down. His feet cannot gain friction on the ground and as hard as he tries, he only goes forward a few inches with every step. He could hear Waternoose coming ever so closer, the tapping growing louder by the second.

And as Sully suddenly chooses to turn and fight, Boo is plucked out of his arms. Randall appears behind him, holding the crying Boo with a devilish smile on his face. The floor beneath Sully begins to disintegrate, dragging him down into a dark void.

"Good-bye, Sullivan!" Randall yells as Sully is sucked down. The last thing he hears before the darkness swallows him is Boo's terrified screams.

"Mmm..'ello?"

"Hey, Mikey," Sully says rather enthusiastically through the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Sully?" Mike slurs his words as his tongue is too tired to pronounce them. "It's…three in the morning…"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry-"

"Who's that, honey?" Celia's voice comes from the background.

"It's just Sully, my sweetypie. Go back to sleep."

"Don't have to tell me twice…"

"Sully?" Mike comes back to the phone, fully awake now. "I know I said, call me any time, but I was lying to you. Calling me three in the morning is _so _not cool-"

"Mike," Sully interrupts him. "The nightmare came back."

Mike pauses over the phone. There is some rustling, and Sully can only naturally assume Mike is moving into a different room. "The nightmare came back?" His voice comes back after a moment. "How long has this been going on?"

"Just tonight-"

"Tonight? You mean, only tonight?"

Sully nods, then realizes Mike can't see him. "Yeah."

"And how long ago did you last have this nightmare?"

"About five years ago-"

"For the love of the purple turkey…" Mike moans. "Buddy, pal, don't you think you're overreacting? Boo's fine, Randall's gone and there is nothing to worry about."

Sully rubbed his eyes. "I think you're right, Mike. Maybe I am overreacting. I'm sorry I had to wake you."

Mike didn't even say good-bye and quickly hung up the phone. The need for sleep overtook his friendship.

On the other side of the phone, things were not so restful. Sully quietly set the phone down and mentally cursed himself. He knew somewhere deep in his heart, things were not okay. This was an omen and he knew it.

Yes, it was probably true he was overreacting. The last time he had these nightmares was days after he left Boo forever in the safety of her room. They were absent fears, preying on the horrible thoughts Sully often had.

He couldn't help it. What if he lost Boo to Randall? What would he have done to her? The nightmares were just that; his fears of the unknown.

Sully eventually confided in Mike. Mike, bless that green monster's heart, assured Sully that there is no way Randall would be able to get to Boo. There was just no way.

In within a few days, the nightmares stopped and never came back. Till now.

Why did the nightmare return? It's true he missed Boo terribly, but he never though dark thoughts about her. He wondered what she was doing, if she was happy and healthy.

Something was wrong and he knew it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The book was stunning.

Mary felt her mouth go dry. It was an odd feeling to see such a beautiful book with her name on it.

The cover was simple: A dark blue background with two characters on front. The title and characters looked as if some six year old kid did the cover. One character resembled a small green ball with a giant eye in the middle and no arms. The other, was a tall hulking purple polka-dot figure.

The title, written simply in a lighter blue color: _Nitemare_

"Well?" Mr. Verdi smiled. "Do you like it?"

Mary could barely voice out her response. "It…perfect. I'm not an expert in art but…wow…"

"Your book won't officially be in stores for another month. So your publisher wants me to warn you to keep this copy under wraps. Don't do anything to compromise the sales like, putting a few pictures on the internet."

"I won't," Mary gently placed the book into her bag. "Thank you so much Mr. Verdi for helping me getting this published. If this book really sells, I want to give you at least 25 of the sales-"

Mr. Verdi placed up a hand to halt her. "I'm not in this for the money. The moment it becomes about the money, is the moment you lost respect for the art."

Mary grinned. Mr. Verdi has been a saint for the past few months. He has helped her to find an artist, a publisher and has personally made all the arrangements. If it wasn't for him, it might have taken Mary _years _to get all her things collected.

Her wrist watch beeped loudly. "Oh, I gotta go," She said, "I got gymnastic practice."

"Remember, you got a paper due next week Tuesday," Verdi reminded her before she ran out of class.

Verdi locked the door to the classroom. Closed the blinds. Made sure nobody, not even the janitor, was going to come in unexpected. Satisfied, he went into the supply closet and said out loud, "The book won't be out for another month."

"I can wait a month," A voice whispered back to him. The closet was empty except for paper, books and inks.

Verdi frowned. "Master…Mary is just a little girl. Is this all really necessary?"

A small growl echoed from the faint light. "Are you backing out Jason?"

Verdi shook his head. "No Master. It's just…I _know _Mary. She's a good kid. Perhaps if we found another-"

"Mary was chosen for a reason!" The voice snapped at him. "Are you doubting the cause Jason? Because if you are, I can always find another…"

"No!" Verdi said in horror. "No…I won't question your methods again Master. I'm sorry."

"Alright," A grin appeared. Small curved fangs accompanied this Cheshire smile. "I'll come again when the book comes out. I'll contact you then."

The metal gate on the air duct suddenly propped open and closed again. There was a sound of scattering feet and then it was gone.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A/N: Writer's block sucks. Loved the first part of this chapter, hate the second part. It won't start hitting the fan until chapter 4.

Anyhoo, R/R!


	3. Chapter 3

"_In conclusion," _Mr. Verdi read out loud, "_Mary Johnson's book, Nitemare, is a delightful read. Her creative view of monsters and children gives a unique perspective on the world below our mattresses. I have no doubt in my mind that this is the beginning of a long and prosperous career for Miss Mary Johnson. Rating: 10 out of 10."_

Oh god, Mary could feel her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She didn't dare to look at anybody else. A few of her closer classmates leaned over to give her a pat on the back. Others, who cared very little, frowned in jealousy.

Mr. Verdi held up the newspaper and with a grin said, "It's a hit."

The class burst into cheers, congratulating the very red cheeked Mary. The poor girl wished a hole would suddenly open up beneath her and swallow her. As embarrassing as it was, she couldn't help but smile in self happiness. Her book became an overnight sensation. How many sixteen year olds could say that?

Through the mist of shaking hands, greeting smiles, and crowding bodies, Mary looked on over to Mr. Verdi. In this celebrated atmosphere, one would expect him to be smiling or laughing.

Instead, he looked sullen. Sad, almost.

How very strange.

At that moment she didn't have time to think about his attitude. She was too busy answering questions and shaking hands. The bell rang and anybody who already gotten an autograph, ran out.

Mary gathered her things, and still in the company of friends, was escorted out of the classroom. When she looked back to Mr. Verdi, he had his back to her.

()

There was a rule Mike Wazowski made for himself when he was ten: Never feel guilty.

The original rule was, Don't regret your decisions and over the years mutated into the obscene one. Despite that, the little green monster followed his self imposed rule. He often regretted a lot of his decisions, but never felt guilty about them.

Until today.

He wasn't a very perceptive creature, Mike admits that. But he can tell when his closest love ones were hurting. For the past few days, Sully wasn't acting like his usual self. He didn't smile as often, laughed as loud, and his coffee breaks with Mike basically stopped altogether.

In the beginning, Mike told himself that it was nothing and that he should ignore it. Everything will go back to normal in a few days. You'll see.

But he saw quite easily that Sully wasn't getting better. He was getting worse.

The large multi-colored monster was standing quite solemn by the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup. A few monsters walked past and gave him cheerful greetings which Sully returned with less enthusiasm. Mike watched all of this unfold and frowned.

Something needed to be done.

Mike stomped on over, slapped his clipboard down on the break table and said, "Hey Sully, got a minute?"

Sully blinked and then smiled. The usual warmth of his eyes weren't there. "Sure Mikey. Is something wrong?"

"You tell me. You haven't been yourself for the past few days buddy. What's up?"

He looked so tired. Dark bags radiated underneath the monster's eyes. "Nothing is up. I… I just haven't been sleeping well for the past few days."

Suddenly that obscure midnight call came to Mike's mind. "Are you still dreaming about Boo?"

Sully blinked into his sludge and then nodded. "I think something is wrong Mikey. I think something bad is happening to her."

"You don't know that," Mike patted his arm. "Besides, Boo is a strong girl. She can handle anything that comes her way. Are you sure it's not something else? Like, did you change your diet?"

Sully raised a claw hand to his head, rubbing his horned temples. It was true, he had no idea if Boo was in trouble or not. A dream doesn't prove that. But now he is having the dream so often he wasn't sure what it meant. What it could mean. "I don't know," He said. "Maybe. I just feel…like something bad is going to happen. Y'know?"

Mike smirked at him. "Like what?"

"_Can Mike Wazowski and Sully Sullivan please come to the main office immediately?"_

Both monsters stared up wide eyed at the announcement that came over the speakers. Nobody should summon them to their own office. After all, _they _owned the place.

"Something like that," Sully breathed.

()

Both walked cautiously towards the head office. They weren't sure what to expect. If someone meant them harm, who would be dumb enough to announce it over the P.A?

"Are you sure this isn't a prank?" Sully whispered.

"Why are you whispering for?" Mike huffed. "And if it is, it's a pretty dumb prank. It's probably one of the newbies and we're going to find the office filled with balloons or something like that."

They stopped briefly at their door. The lettering on the glass frame spelled out, _Presidents Mike Wazowski and Sully Sullivan. _Sully raised a hand to knock and Mike batted his hand away. "What are you doing?" He hissed. "You don't knock on your _own _door!"

Sully blushed.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Mike twisted the handle and swung the door open. Both of them gasped.

"Roz?"

()

A/N: All will be revealed in the next chapter when it starts hitting the fan.


	4. Chapter 4

For Sully, seeing Roz sitting so comfortably in Mikey's chair, he knew right then and there that was something was wrong with Boo. He just knew. And for a split second he was filled with triumphant glee with the knowledge he was right, only for that feeling to be beaten down when he remembered what he was right _about. _Dread filled his stomach.

For Mike, seeing Roz sitting so comfortably in his chair nearly blew his gasket. "Hey!" He cried, stomping into the office. "Get your butt outta my chair!"

Roz sneered at him and made no effort to move. "Nice to see you too, Wazowski."

Sully stalked forward, ignoring his friend's yelp. "It's Boo, isn't it? Tell me, what happened?"

"Close the door," the Slug-woman ordered, waving a hand at them. "Now."

Sully did what he was told, all but ignoring Mike's indignant, "Don't tell me what to do!"

"What I am about to tell will not leave this room, understand?" Roz continued once the door was closed.

Sully slapped a hand over Mike's mouth. "Of course we understand."

That was when Roz threw something dark and flat across the surface of the desk at them. Curiously, Sully picked it up slowly. He stared wildly at it.

_Nitemare _was the title and the drawing on the front was clearly him and Mike. Hesitantly, Sully opened the small book. Inside, the drawings were done by a much better artist, but the story…! "Mike, take a look at this!"

Mike took the book and quickly flipped through it. Horror began to fill his eye, his mouth dropped. "Who…" he stated slowly. "…had the _nerve _to publish our story without my permission?" He looked to the name of the author. "Mary Johnson?"

"Boo…"

Mike barely heard the breathless whisper uttered from his friend. He turned to Sully, curious to know what had made him say Boo's name so randomly at the moment. Then it hit him. His skin grew pale.

He looked to Roz. "No…she…"

"Frankly, the CDA don't care what humans do on their side of the door," Roz sneered. "But the problem here, gentlemen, is that this book has found its way to _this _side. Can you two care to explain that?"

All eyes went straight to Sully. The giant blue monster bristled. "I had nothing to do with this!" he nearly yelped. "I haven't seen Boo since the day we destroyed her door!"

Roz growled. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"What? Why?"

Roz made her way around Mike's desk, reached out and grabbed Nitemare out of Sully's hand. She threw it over her head and the book landed into Mike's Ultra-2000 paper shredder. There was a roar of sound and Nitemare disappeared in a fluff of flying debris.

"It means someone on this side knows about you two," Roz explained to them. "They know about the girl. And they're the ones who brought the book over."

"But who? And why?"

"We don't know. Right now we're trying to keep this thing under wraps. In the meantime," Roz shoved her finger in Sully's face. "Keep your eyes and ears open. This all could be some random coincidence but we're taking precautions just in case it isn't."

Roz slowly went towards the door when Mike's voice stopped her. "Hey! What does this mean for us? Shouldn't we get, like, protection or something?"

Roz's response: "Wha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" And then promptly closed with door with surprising strength.

Sully was near hysterics. "Mike! Boo could be in deep trouble! We need to do something!"

"Like what?" And at Sully's glare, Mike held up his hands defensively. "Look, you know I like the kid too, but Boo is no longer a child, Sully. She's an adult now and besides, you heard Roz. She and the CDA have all this under control."

Sully shook his head. "No, this is different. My dreams and now this book? It's too much a coincidence. Boo is in trouble and if we don't do something now, something very bad is going to happen!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down, buddy. You know I got your back. What do you think we should do?"

()

A/N: I never intended to 'accidently' abandoned this story, but I did. I'll still try to update it when I can, but I can't give any promises. I can only write when the urge hits me. Sorry, peeps.


End file.
